Trust Me, I'm A Rebel
by Of Drag Queens 'n' Tributes
Summary: A story through Mockingjay about a girl named Ithalia Cranger who won before Peeta and Katniss. Follow her and see just how she played her role in the rebellion. REALLY A/U, AND A LITTLE MATURENESS AHEAD. ENTER MY TWISTED MIND IF YOU WANT TO.
1. Prologue

**I warn you, before you continue, this whole thing (excluding my A/N) is 5,016 words. You'll have be reading for a awhile. Anyways, this is mostly going to be Mockingjay and Post-Mockingjay Centric. Which is why the ending of Catching Fire is the prologue, so you guys wouldn't be lost. I hope you enjoy my little story below.**

**Disclaimer: I can barely write my own story without getting frustrated. I could never create the masterpiece that Suzanne Collins created. Never.**

"You know Caesar," Ithalia Cranger crosses her legs and stares into the camera instead of at Caesar Flickerman. "I think these Games will certainly be a thing to remember. A certain... _someone_ is going to make this worthwhile." Her ruby red lips curl into a knowing smile.

"What-" The buzzer goes off and the crowd groans in agony. "Times up. Any final comments?" He asks. Thalia stands up and swipes at her eyes. It is times like these that she's glad she's such an emotional person.

"I just want him to know, and he knows who he is, that I never planned for it to be this way. And that I will forever miss his love." And with that, she walks off stage. She can see the tear fall from his eyes. All her Capitol affairs, even her love affairs that weren't Capitol, they thought that it was them. But only he knows who it was. Only he knows exactly why she used her choice of words.

* * *

As she lay in her bed that night, she knows he won't come. Not after Katniss' dress that night. Not after the supposed 'child'. It would seem too scandalous. And scandal was the last thing the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' needed. So the District Two tribute pulls the covers up to her chin and waits for the other _him _to enter. And when he does, Ithalia is slightly glad Peeta couldn't come.

"I can't do it." Thalia mutters. His arms wrap around her and the smell of whiskey fills her nostrils. It must be taking a toll on him, he never drinks.

"You can do this, honey. You got this." He whispers. Thalia isn't sure if it's the alcohol on his breath, or his actual warm breath that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I don't. I can't," Thalia drops her voice to a low whisper, in case of the microphones she knows are there. "_Blow up a force field." _Finnick chuckles and smooths down her blonde locks. It's a thing he always does after an 'appointment' or an un-organized client. The ones that don't want to pay for their company.

"If Haymitch could make it work, baby doll, then you can. Besides, all we have to do is just follow Beetee's instructions. This will work, I promise you."

"What if I die?" She asks. Finnick's breath hitches. His voice is a low growl, she can hear it rumbling in his chest. Finnick is sensitive about words like that, but it's a possibility that the pair have to take into account.

"You won't. I promise. Stick with Jo, Nuts, and Volts. You'll be fine honey. I promise." He begins to rock her. And the seventeen-year-old falls asleep like that. Being rocked and having sweet-nothings whispered in her ear.

_You reader, may seem a little confused. Let me explain this to you. Ithalia Cranger had volunteered as the District Two female for the Third Quarter Quell. Her brother-like figure, Finnick, had convinced her to do so for the rebellion. That, as we speak, is being discussed between Haymitch Abernathy and Plutarch Heavensbee. Our protagonist, is in-love with Peeta Mellark. Who by the way, has no ideas about said rebellion. Do you get it now? Okay then, let's fast forward to the morning of the Games._

"Are you ready?" her stylist, Ramona, asks. Ramona had been her stylist in first Games. At first she was a little ditzy, but after seeing a close friend have to fight to the death, then she started to realize. Said stylist is also in on the rebellion, but Thalia does not know this.

"No. But do I really have a choice?" Ithalia asks. Ramona considers this before shaking her head.

"Sorry sweets, but honestly, none of us do." She says. Ithalia finishes off her apple and steps into the glass cylinder. The cylinder closes, but nothing happens. Ramona raises a quizzical eyebrow, and Ithalia shrugs. And then _they_ enter. They grab Ramona, who surrenders immediately. The peacekeepers put a gun to her head, and then Ithalia's tube starts to rise. Her eyes widen and she screams _no_. Just as the light pours into the cylinder, Ramona crumples to the ground.

Thalia doesn't have time to contemplate why they killed her stylist and friend. It's twenty seconds into the gong. She scans the arena. There are what appears to be twelve strips of land leading towards the Cornucopia. which rest on a small island. In between the strips of land, is nothing but water. Finnick is right at home. Behind her, nothing but jungle. It's a pretty scenery, with a pink sky and fluffy clouds. But she has feeling this is not a typical rainbows and unicorns arena.

10. Thalia poises her legs to dive in.

9. She thinks about Ramona.

8. She_ stops_ thinking about Ramona.

7. She stares straight ahead at the set of knives.

6. _Those are all mine._

5. She also sees a crossbow.

4. _That too._

3. She looks for Johanna.

2. Johanna is no where in sight.

1. No time to think now.

0. She dives right into the water, her legs kicking faster than anything. Often times she got passes to visit Finnick. During those times, she learned to swim, and this now comes in handy. She's on the strip in almost seconds, milliseconds after Finnick and Katniss. She propels her already tired legs forward and grabs for the knives. She gets one in her hand just as the morphling from six lunges at her. The blade lodges itself in his temple, and he's out for the count. She does a tuck and roll and comes up on the other side with another knife. By now, Brutus has joined her on the Cornucopia. He smiles and hands her the crossbow she had stared at. The points on the arrows are serrated, and dangerous. It takes her a second to find it, but on the scope, there are carvings. TC. Thalia Cranger. This is her weapon, from when she practiced in the Training Center at home.

"Thanks." Thalia says. The woman from Ten lunges at her with a sword and slashes at her side. Thalia sticks her blade into the woman's eye, and pulls out the blade. Said eyeball hangs on the end and Gloss laughs at her.

"You ain't so innocent now, are you?" Her previous love affair teases. She rolls her eyes and flicks the eyeball off of her blade. As she does, the man from ten bellows and races at her. He slices at her leg, but his knife is close distance and it puts him at disadvantage. She stabs him the chest, and then flips to the blunt end of the blade and knocks him in the head.

"Thalia!" Johanna yells. Thal turns at the Career Pack. They're preoccupied. She bolts down a strip towards the group, and she can hear Cashmere yelling.

"Look! Traitor bitch!" Cashmere screams. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the knives whizzing at her. One comes as close as her ear. It's time to get out of here. She runs faster, and as soon as she reaches the team, she tosses Wiress on her back.

"C'mon, hurry!" Thalia screams, sliding her bow over her shoulder, and then the group is gone into the Jungle. They should have stayed on the beach, no matter how dangerous it was.

* * *

"Look, Jo! It's raining!" Blight screams. Everyone opens their mouths thirstily. Ithalia immediately closes hers.

"It's blood rain! Let's get out of here!" She shouts. She grabs the closest technician, Beetee, and begins to run. They stumble around, trying to find an exit. It's nothing but red. Red everything. They can't see, the rain is so thick. Thalia blindly reaches out, and her fingers graze a tree. She manages to slip off her shoe, and find that it's still nothing but Jungle. They're nowhere close to the beach.

"Blight? Where's Blight?" She can hear Johanna shout. On her back is Wiress, who is wildly screaming 'Tick Tock! Tick Tock!'.

"I don't know! Blight! Damnit Blight!" Ithalia cries. She searches blindly for the older man, uncertain of the fit Johanna will have if they can't find him.

"I'm right-" There is bright flash of sparks and light, and then a sizzling sound. There's the smell of burnt flesh and a canon. He ran into the force field.

"Shit!" Beetee yells nervously. Thalia shifts him to her back and goes on stumbling. Wondering aimlessly around, until they wind up on a beach. She drops Beetee and Johanna drops Wiress. Jo throws herself into a tantrum, and Thalia sits. Exasperated from dehydration and lack of sleep, she feels like passing out.

"Johanna?!" It's Finnick. She looks up to see Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta. Then... the canon last night... was it...? No. It couldn't have been Mags. Finnick would die himself before letting the old woman die. But then where is she?

"Finnick!" Johanna screams. The two embrace before he lifts Thalia to her feet and hugs her.

"What happened?" he asks, looking worriedly at the sticky blood that coats them. Thalia can't speak, she keeps sputtering. But Johanna has found the words, and she hurriedly explains what happens.

"At first we thought it was rain, Fin. And we were so thirsty, so we opened our mouths to drink. Then it was blood. We couldn't swallow without getting a mouthful. Then that's when Blight ran into the force field," Johanna pauses. "He wasn't much, but he was from home, y'know?" Suddenly Wiress grabs onto Johanna shouting.

"Tick tock! Tick tock! TICK TOCK!" She shouts. Johanna gets frustrated then.

"Yeah, yeah, Tick tock. Just stay down will you?!" She shoves Nuts to the ground and that's when Katniss steps in. Now Thalia can no longer keep her eyes open, and knowing that she is weak and needs to stay up, she falls asleep anyways.

* * *

When Thalia wakes again, she is clean. Even her blonde hair has been washed and combed. She wonders how they did that. She sits up, and is vaguely aware of the pain in her side and leg. With all the previous adrenaline pumping through her, she hadn't felt it. But now it hits her in waves and she has to lean against a tree.

"You okay, honey?" Finnick asks gently. Thalia frowns.

"I'm afraid so." She says, and pushes herself off the tree.

"Don't talk like that." Finnick warns. Ithalia shrugs and limps over to the group. Johanna greets her with a scallop.

"Thanks." She says, devouring the food hungrily. Peeta hands her some water, and for the small instant their fingers touch she melts. She only sips the canteen before stretching. Already, she's bored.

"I feel like killing something." She mutters. Katniss has her hands on her bow almost instantly, but everyone else- everyone else being Johanna- agrees.

"Me too. Maybe... a fetus." Jo snarls at Katniss. It's obvious the two women already had a bad start. Thalia rolls her green eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe. Who's all left?" Thal asks.

"Let's see. Cashmere, Gloss, You, Brutus, Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Myself, Draygen from 9, Chaff, Katniss, Peeta. Everyone important." Jo shrugs. Ithalia nods and munches at a piece of fish. It's blunt, and a little harsh, but true. Everyone that is needed for the rebellion is alive. Well exclude Cashmere, Gloss, and Draygen. The rebels are just using them as pawns in their Games.

"Hm... I'm running low on ammunition. Come with me to the Cornucopia." Thalia says, to stop thinking about the upcoming revolution.

"TICK TOCK!" Wiress screams.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Thalia tries to soothe her. Then it clicks. It all makes sense now.

"Wiress, you're a genius! Guys, guys, wait. How long does each little thing in the area last. Like... Johanna, how long did this blood rain last?" Thalia asks. Johanna frowns.

"'Bout an hour. What're getting at?"

"Just wait, I'll make my point in a minute. Katniss, you mentioned a blistering fog, correct? How long did that last?"

"An hour. So?" She asks confused. Beetee smiles. It seems he has realized it too. He is a little ashamed, though. That he didn't get it before Thalia.

"Keep going, they'll get it Thalia." He encourages her. Thalia nods and turns to Finnick.

"And the monkeys? How long did they last?" She asks. Finnick brightens up and catches on.

"An hour. A clock. This place is a clock. The cornucopia it points at twelve. At midnight, lighting strikes. Then at one, blood rain. Then at two, poisonous gas. At three-"

"Monkeys. Then from ten to eleven is the wave. What's in the rest?" Beetee asks. It seems to dawn on the others and Katniss gnaws on her lip.

"Then... we have something to worry about. But you're a genius Wiress." She grins. Thalia nods and hugs the older woman.

"She's more than a genius. She's intuitive." Beetee says. He squeezes Wiress' hand, who has starting singing now. Johanna rolls her brown eyes at this.

"C'mon, let's go get some more supplies." She says. The group stands and head to the cornucopia. There, Peeta takes a large leaf and a knife and carves a clock. He fills it in with information as the group hunt down weapons. Johanna, Finnick, and Thalia return armed to the teeth in tridents, knives, crossbows, and axes. They hover as Peeta draws out the map, filling it with the events. Suddenly, there is silence. Katniss and Johanna catch on before everyone else does. Ithalia turns to see Wiress falling to the ground- her throat a bloody red smile-, and Gloss advancing towards them. Katniss allows an arrow to bury itself in his temple. Thalia shoots Cashmere's leg, momentarily disabling her, and then Johanna sends an axe flying into her chest. Three cannons fire. Thalia uses her foot to block a spear thrown at Peeta, and Finnick takes knife for her, which was delivered by Brutus. Draygen-who she hadn't noticed before- throws a rock at her head. Things go fuzzy.

It all happens in a split second. Brutus and Draygen take off on a strip towards the jungle. The cornucopia starts to spin. She catches a glimpse of Brutus, her once-upon-a-time friend, laughing at her. Thalia desperately tries to cling to the rock, but it's hard as she's losing consciousness.

"Jo!" Thalia screams. Johanna extends the end of her axe towards her, and Thalia hangs on for dear life. Soon, the cornucopia slams to a stop. She empties everything that had been resting in her stomach before slumping against the edge. Her last glimpses of consciousness is of Beetee and Finnick dragging her down the strip. Then things go black.

* * *

"Wake up Thal! Go with Finnick and Katniss to go get water!" Johanna screams. Her eyes snap open and she takes a deep breath.

"Ugh... can't you let me stay unconscious for more minutes?" She asks, her speech slurred. It's either the knock to the head, the dizziness she fell asleep on, or the fact that she is now starving, but her head pounds harder than any of her previous hangovers.

"No. Now go." Johanna shoves her crossbow into her fingers, and hands her a knife. Thal stands, and after shaking out the sleep, begins to follow Katniss and Finnick. They're getting water, well, Katniss is. Finnick and Thalia keep a good lookout for nothing. No one will attack.

_"KATNISS! KATNISS HELP ME! KATNISS!"_ And then a girls agonizing scream. It takes minutes for it to register, but once it does, Thalia's eyes widen. The girls say it at the same time. The voice would be hard to recognize.

"PRIM!"

"Prim." And Katniss is gone. She's dropped everything and started to run. Thalia groans. _This is to cruel to be cruel, _she thinks_, how could they stoop that low?_

"Katniss no! It's not real!" Finnick screams. Thalia picks up her bow and arrows and runs after them. Just as they burst into the clearing, another voice starts up. This time, she recognizes it immediately and has time react.

"Finnick," She holds him by his waist to keep him from propelling forward. "Finnick, darling, it's not her. It's not Annie. I promise you." As she finishes her sentence, a voice, oh-so-familiar and real starts up. This time, everything else leaves her name except for one thing. _Why is he in the Games?_

"NIKO!" She screams. Niko resonates in her ears. Her real brother, the man who raised her.

"NIKO!" She screams again, and begins to run towards him. Finnick grabs her this time, and prevents her from going any further. He rocks and smooths down her hair. She is shaking from fear.

"It's not real, honey. It's not them... it's not her... or him... baby doll..." Thalia gets the vague feeling he's trying to comfort himself but she shakes her head. Suddenly green lock onto green as she makes a realization.

"Finnick... those voices... jabberjays copy. Oh Finnick, where'd they get those sounds? Where? Think, big brother. Think." Three more voices start-up. he recognizes all three. Gale, for Katniss. Esme, Finnick's little sister. And Ferna, her sister.

"FERNA!" Thalia runs to the left towards the voice.

"ESME!" Finnick follows close behind dragging,

"GALE!" Katniss along with him. The beach clearing comes into view, and the trio see Johanna, Peeta, and Beetee waiting on the other side. Finnick tries to run to Johanna, but instead he causes a bloody nose by running into a glass wall. Katniss and Peeta touch hands against the glass. Beetee glares at the jabberjays surrounding the trio. Thalia begins to slam her shoulder into the glass, desperate to break out. She hears a sharp _crack _and then there's a pain in her shoulder. Two jabberjays land on her shoulders, blasting in her ear.

_"THALIA, WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME!? THEY'RE HURTING ME BIG SISTER! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"FERNA! I'M SO SORRY!"

_"THAL, IT HURTS. HELP ME, PLEASE. HELP ME LITTLE SISTER! AHHHHH!" _

"NIKO! NO NIKO! PLEASE!" Thalia rocks. And rocks, and cries, and screams and kicks and calls for them. Suddenly someone is rocking her, and whispering to her,

"It wasn't real. Thal, Thal listen to me. It wasn't real. Okay? It wasn't real." It's Johanna, and she's trying.

"Where are they getting the voices, Jo? Where?" She asks desperately. Johanna looks to Beetee for answers, and he sighs.

"It's probably a twisted recording. They took an interview with her and then... twisted it into a scream?" He puzzles. Johanna snaps her fingers in front of her face.

"Thalia honey, listen. It's the final eight, what happens during the final eight. Every year?" Johanna asks.

"They do something to push us together?" Thalia is puzzled. _What does this have to do with anything? And why is my shoulder hurting so bad?_

"No, honey, no. They interview our families. Ferna and Niko have to be alive. Ferna is what, eight?"

"Nine."

"Mhm, nine. Everyone loved her during your games, I remember 'cause the cameras wouldn't get out her face. They wouldn't kill Ferna or Prim, they're too lovable. They wouldn't kill Annie, she's a Victor. And they sure as hell wouldn't kill Niko. They need him for an interview. See, everyone is going to be okay."

"What 'bout Gale?" Katniss squeaks. Johanna sighs in annoyance.

"Brainless, think. They need Gale and Prim as much as they need Ferna and Niko. More than they need Ferna and Niko. The almost need him more than they need Annie. His face... he's a bit of a special something in the Capitol." Johanna teases with a wink. Katniss relaxes a little though, and soon they're all on they're feet again. Johanna heads back in for water, and Thal witness Katniss grab her hand. She mutters something unintelligible. Johanna's eyes find Thalia.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like you. I have no else I love." And with that, Jo is gone.

* * *

Finnick, Johanna and Thalia are preparing their weapons when Beetee calls everyone over. He seems excited, which is a rarity unless it was Wiress. Nobody knows how he's going to cope without her.

"What's up Volts?" Jo asks. Thalia lies on her stomach and looks up at the brainiac. They've managed to knock her shoulder back into place, but it still hurts. And to sit up, she knows that she would lean on her arms.

"I may have figured out a way to take out the rest." He says. Thalia frowns.

"Not Chaff, I hope. He's... not Chaff." She says. Finnick and Johanna exchange looks. _What is up with her and always wanting to be protecting someone?_

"Not Chaff, dear. The careers. Or rather, Brutus and Draygen." Beetee is beaming and the rest lean in eagerly. He takes a stick and draws a wobbly circle, cutting it into twelve pieces.

"Okay, if you were Brutus and Draygen, knowing what you do know, where would you feel the safest?" He asks. Johanna gnaws her lip and shrugs.

"Where we are now. The beach." Peeta says. Johanna glares at him. "It's the safest place." He finishes.

"So why aren't they on the beach?" Beetee asks, like a teacher schooling a bunch of students. Thalia gets the vague feeling of a pre-schooler trying to learn a theory of mathematics.

"Because we're here." Johanna says impatiently. Katniss' presence is irking the rebel, and she is not in the mood to play Games.

"Exactly. We're here. Claiming the beach. Now where would you go?" Beetee asks. Thalia brightens up.

"I'd hide just at the edge of the jungle. So I could escape if attack came." She says proudly.

"So I could spy too, or eat. Who knows what the jungle is full of?" Finnick asks. Beetee grins and nods.

"Yes, good. You do see. Now here's what I propose; a twelve o' clock strike. What happens exactly at noon and midnight?" He asks. Katniss frowns.

"The lightning hits the tree." She says.

"Mhm, so what I'm suggesting is that after the bolts hits the tree at noon, but before it hits midnight, we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater, which is of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water, but the surrounding beach, which will be damp from the ten to eleven wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces would be electrocuted."

"BRUTUS BARBEQUE!" Johanna cheers. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"What if the wire burns?" Peeta asks.

"It won't." Beetee says.

"How d'you know?" Finnick asks through a mouthful of fish. Beetee looks annoyed. Thalia can't figure out if it's because their incompetence or the fact that Finnick just sprayed a little bit of food on his shirt. She goes with both.

"_Because I made it._ It's not _real_ wire, but nor is that_ lightning_ real or that tree. Johanna, you know about trees. That tree would be fried by now, wouldn't it?" He asks.

"Yep." Johanna says glumly. It hits Thalia and Finnick at the same time.

"Where will be when this happens?" They ask together. Thalia nudges Finnick and he grins at her.

"Far enough into the Jungle so we won't get burnt." Beetee replies.

"Hmm... well, what's the worst that could happen? We turn into stir fry? C'mon, Peeta knows what that's like. It's the easiest way to die." Thalia jokes. Peeta smirks a little, but Katniss just growls.

"It is not the easiest way to die. An arrow through the neck is the easiest way to die."

"No, I know. How about a knife through the stomach. You and your baby would feel that huh, sweetie?" Thalia asks sarcastically. Katniss rests a hand on her stomach, and Finnick sends Thalia a disapproving glare.

"Yes _dad_." Thalia pouts. She stands. "I'm going to enjoy being in the water and I'm going to get some food. Before Volts fries it all." With that, the blonde is gone. Where did that sudden burst of rage come from? Thalia believes it's the Games taking a toll on her mind. She will not let them win, though. Beetee requests a hike up to see the tree before they go through the plan, so Peeta and Finnick take turns carrying Beetee to the tree. When the lightning strikes, Everyone is dazzled. It's beautiful, really. Thalia doesn't want to move from that spot. Johanna and Katniss literally drag her away back down. Beetee gives them the afternoon off as soon as they arrive back at the beach, and they all take turns sleeping. But soon everyone is restless, so they go fishing and have a little feast.

"Ha, ha. Look. You know, if you put enough pressure on a coal, it'll turn into a pearl." Peeta says after finding a pearl in a clam. Finnick frowns at him.

"No. It doesn't work that way," then under his breath. "The breads gone to his head."

"I know what he's talking about. I remember listening to Effie tell it to my... ahem... escort for that night. It was actually quite amusing." Thalia says, then goes back to her own oyster. Soon everyone is full to the brim, and they return to Beetee. From there, he goes over the plan again. And once Katniss and Peeta go for watch, he explains the rest of the plan to the other. Thalia looks at Peeta sorrowfully. _I hope this works._

* * *

Beetee wakes the group early. They trek off to the tree, and begin to throw the plan into action. Finnick and Thalia take turns wrapping the coil around the large trunk of the tree. When it's been tightly wrapped, they hand the coil off to Johanna.

"Katniss, we'll need you to go with Johanna." Finnick says finally. Katniss immediately is drawn to Peeta's side, who grabs her hand.

"Katniss and I will go." Peeta says defensively. Thalia feels a sharp pain in her chest at his willingness to protect Katniss, but not her. Then she mentally slaps herself. _That would never, ever, work. He loves her only. _

"No, we need you to stay here and help me." Beetee says in a demanding tone. Katniss turns and kisses Peeta, then whispers something to him. Whatever this something is, it makes Peeta let her go. Johanna and Katniss dart away quickly, so Katniss hurry back to her love. Thalia and the boys turn to Beetee.

"Now." Beetee whispers. Finnick pins Peeta down and clamps a hand over his mouth. Thalia takes her knife and cuts his tracker out. Finnick pushes him down.

"Just stay down!" He hisses, and then the pair bolt. They run with his tracker towards where Johanna and Brutus and Draygen. They're trying to confuse the people in the Game making lab. They're also trying to finally get rid of Brutus and Draygen. That way, they could have the arena to themselves for the plan.

"Johanna! Jo!" Thalia shouts. Johanna waves her hand, the little silver and red tracker blinking. They run to her, but something- or someone- pounces Thalia. Draygen shoves his knife into her stomach and Thalia screams. He drives it in deep, and leaves it in. Thalia is yelling in agony, and has curled her body around the knife.

"Shit!" She groans. Thalia watches as an axe buries itself in Draygen's head. A cannon booms. Thalia writhes in Finnick's arms as they begin to run. Another cannon booms, and Thalia prays it's not Katniss or Peeta.

"Wait... Beetee!" Finnick yells. The man was supposed to be following them. So where is he?

"Look, I'll lead Brutus my way, okay? You guys go after Volts!" Johanna then disappears. The two then head back to where Beetee is supposed to be. Instead they find Katniss. Well, that answers one of their many questions. But where is Beetee?

"Katniss!" Finnick starts a little and Thalia opens her green eyes. The girl has her arrow pointed directly at her head. If shot, it would shoot her and then plunge itself into Finnick's heart.

Katniss pulls the drawstring back.

"REMEMBER WHO THE REAL ENEMY IS, KATNISS!" Finnick yells very loudly. Thalia's eyes widen and she glares at Katniss. The girl has begun to tie the wire to the arrow.

"Stop, no!" Thalia warns. Just as the lighting strikes, Katniss lets the arrow soar. The rest happens in slow motion. The trio is flung backwards. The arena starts to crumble. Falling wire lands around them. The arena has been destroyed. Another cannon fires. Two large claws dip down. One has Beetee in it, another has Peeta and Johanna on it. Thalia rolls herself out of the way of the one with Beetee in it, and pushes Finnick towards them. The rebel hovercraft lifts Katniss and Finnick. The Capitol hovercraft grabs Thalia hungrily and then the two crafts soar away.

"I won." Thalia mutters. The last thing she experiences. before unconsciousness takes her, is the feeling of a papery hand on her skin and the smell of blood on someone's breath.

"No dear. You've lost. In so many ways."

**11/26/13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, so, obviously, you liked my last chapter if you're back from more. I hope you reviewed then, because... well... reviews are nice. Onto the chapter then. **

When I wake, the first thing I register is the pounding in my head. It's as if someone had repeatedly smashed my head against the rock. Instead of complaining about this, though, I use it to my advantage. I'm not dead if I'm feeling the pain then.

The next thing I register is the state of my clothing. I am still in my arena outfit, but it is charred and ripped a little. And my shoes ad a floating device are gone. Lastly, I recognize the chains on my arms and the stench of the room. I finally decide to move my eyes from the stone floor in front of me.

"You're awake." A deep, ragged voice says. From the sounds of it, this person is currently choking back spurts of blood. I cast my head to the side and catch a glance of Peeta. I almost squeal in delight, but then I catch his features. His blonde hair is matted with blood, his deep blue eyes long lost of the light and warmth they once possessed. His skin is broken and burnt in patches, and blood lines his lips and other body parts. His arena outfit is ripped to near shreds, leaving him in nothing but the pants part. His feet are scratched, and black. And after further inspection, I find that we are chained together in sort of mockery. I raise my hand, painstakingly, in a wave.

"Indeed. Where... where are we?" I ask, my voice raspy and dry from lack of use. "A better question is, what time is it? How long have I been out?"

"We're in Capitol clutches. Don't you remember, saving Finnick? I saw it. Estimating the time... I'd say it's been about three days. You've been out the whole time," he pauses to cough. Blood sprays the floor. "They've came... they've done things. Horrible, horrible, things to you. They made me watch. Johanna too. Oh god..." He trails off, muttering something.

"Oh Peeta, I couldn't feel it. It didn't happen if I couldn't feel it." I reassure him and myself. We sit in silence, but it's not uncomfortable. I examine the room before me. There are two cells to the left and right of us, two more to the left and right of them, and so on and so on. The doors are glass, but the bars that allow us in and out are not glass. To the right of us, Cinna, Portia, and Effie. To our left, Johanna and Annie. They're torturing us.

Johanna and Annie love Finnick. They put them in the same room.

Effie, Portia, and Cinna have been friends for a long time. They're in the same cell.

I love Peeta. And look where we're at.

"You're piecing it together aren't you?" A voice, not Peeta's asks. I look to the right, and Cinna's bloody and marred expression greets me. I almost jump. He licks his bloodstained lips and blinks his green eyes.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know anymore." Just as the words escape my lips, Peacekeepers enter the cell in which we are. They unlock my chains, and one throws me over his shoulder. I look to Peeta. His eyes say it all. What's about to happen. I refuse to kick and scream, I refuse to give them that satisfaction. We turn down many hallways, and corridors. Soon, we come to a room labeled Fun-zone. How ironic. The real name has been blacked out, and a raggedy piece of tape with those words has been taped on. In the room is a flithy cot, and there is also a chair with bolts on it.

"Sit her down there." A fine-dressed man says. He looks almost handsome, but twice my age. He wears a brown fedora, with brown slacks and a white dress shirt. On his shirt hangs a tie which has been undone. A few graying curls peek from under his hat, and his hazel eyes gleam with amusement. This man removes a cigar from his mouth as they bolt me down to the chair. The Peacekeepers wait for dismissal before exiting the grimy room.

"Ithalia Cranger," The man starts. He removes a manilla folder and flicks through papers. "Female Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. Age 17. Choice Weapon: Crossbow. Warning, may go into Anxiety Attacks when put under pressure. Prostituted for one month until her brother took over her duties. Raised by Nikolas Merlind, her eldest brother. Parents died in a deathly fire when she was twelve. Rumored to be in the rebellion. May have important information. Do you know who I am, Ithalia?"

"No. But you sure do know about me. And a lot of me." I say bravely. How did he know about all those things? Those are things that only four people know. Johanna, Niko, Finnick and herself. Not even Ferna knew yet. And none of those people ever told a soul.

"I am your worst nightmare sweetie. I'm sure you'll remember me if you tried. Hm, how about this. Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games, Ithalia Cranger and Feryn Cranger." He says in an over-dramatic high-pitched voice. Oh my god.

"Ceren?" He was our escort and our supposed friend during the 73rd, 74th, and even the 75th. We has trusted him, but not with anything important.

"Hi honey. I bet you thought I was into men. Hm. How you thought wrong pretty girl." He brandishes a knife, and at first I think he's going to cut me. But he just slices through the top of my outfit. That's when I notice them. The bruises around my breast, where someone had been biting. The bruises that also line my neck. The hand marks on my waist. What did these sickos do to me? Ceren smiles at my now exposed cleavage.

"You always were a pretty girl. It's a shame. But you could preserve your body. You could preserve your dignity, yourself. If you give me the information I need." He whispers. The tip of his blade traces delicate patterns on my skin, not enough pressure to mark me, though.

"I refuse." I say simply. The blade drives a little deeper, breaking the skin. Ceren makes tiny swirls with the knife. Blood dribbles down in between my breasts, stopping and catching where the rip starts.

"That's a bad mistake. Just tell me, honey. Tell me everything, and I'll make the pain go away." he whispers in my ear. I spit onto his shirt, and his hisses. The knife digs deep now, cutting through me almost. Ceren is smart though. He would never actually kill me. That would be too easy. He retrieves the knife from inside me, and slices though my bra. I hiss.

"Oh, you're so pretty. I can almost imagine the feel inside you." He is practically moaning already. I feel nothing but repulsion at this man. Next to go is my pants. He shreds through them with ease, and the flimsy articles of clothing fall to the ground. Ceren grins, and next are my underwear. I feel cold, but it's not from the sudden air I'm feeling on my legs. Ceren unlocks me and- with strength I didn't know he could possess- forces me to the disgusting cot in the corner. He pushes me down, pinning my arms a top my head. His lips crash into mine, and he uses his other hand to... 'pleasure' me. I groan, not in pleasure, but in disgust.

"You like that, don't you baby? I should have done this earlier."

"Fuck you!" I spit. Ceren grins.

"I intend to." He says. He pulls his thick finger out of me and undoes his belt. Then he spreads my legs.

"Pussy, you can't even get me to a climax! And what the fuck is that? I can't see it." I squint, pretending to look for his erection. This angers him enough, and he bites greedily into my shoulder.

"I can't contain myself anymore." He whispers, more to himself to me. Ceren shoves himself inside me, and I scream. From pain, mostly. Something feels wrong about this, but what? I manage wriggle a hand from his grasp, but he doesn't notice. All Ceren is noticing is, "You feel so good" and "Why haven't I done this to you before?". I tentively touch myself, and then quickly pull my hand away. Thick, sticky blood coats my fingers, and I cringe. I've never, in my entire month of prostitution, or in the times Feryn and I slept together, bled. They alwayys said something was wrong, something bad could happen if you bled. I feel like slapping Ceren, kicking him, wriggling off the filthy cot. Instead I lay motionless. Ceren pumps, harder, faster, deeper. With each thrust, his grunts grow louder. And with each thrust, I get closer and closer to a place I don't want to be.

Especially not under him.

"Ithalia, baby!" he yells. His sticky warm contents spill into me, and I restrain my self from a moan. I can't control my body's natural reaction, and I reluctantly reach my climax. He grips my waist as I ride it out, and stars burst behind my eyes. I feel... amazing. Not as good as I felt with Feryn, but better than I have since my third client. Who, by the way, was one damn good fuck. But Ceren...

_No, _I think bitterly,_ It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to climax to this filthy thing._

"Oh honey," Ceren breathes into my neck. "You... you're... you're more experienced than Effie Trinket. And she's 32." I shudder for both me and poor Effie. What has he done to my friend? I've befriended a lot of escorts, but Effie has to be the best one. She was so sweet, and more innocent than me. What sick person could do that to her? All previous feelings about the man on top of me have vanished.

"I... I... I... I hate you." I say shakily, the reminiscence of my orgasm still rocking through me. Ceren pushes a sweaty blonde strand from my face. He looks at me disgustingly. Not the way Peeta looked at me. Not the way Feryn, my husband, looked at me. Not lovingly. Like I'm a piece of cooked meat and he's been starved like the District 12 children. Hungrily. He kisses me again, and I turn my head to pull away. I don't want to feel his slimy lips on mine anymore. I will no longer lay and let this happen.

"You don't hate me." Ceren says, with a laugh. He dismounts himself from me, pulling out in the process. I can feel his semen spill and I have to cough to hide the gag. Why am I still playing this Game? This front I used to put up for the appointments? Why am I not showing my obvious disgust?

Because that's not what I want this to be. I want this to be somewhat consensual. So I play it like an appointment.

Ceren doesn't dress me again. He simply has the Peacekeepers come and take me back. The ride back is full of hungry stares and some more uncomfortable touches. One Peacekeeper goes as far as to let the others go. The rest of the walk back is filled with his finger... in places I _don't_ want his finger to be. As soon as I'm locked into my chains again, Peeta envelopes me in his arms. The smell of blood, dirt, and charred flesh is not the most comforting, but if it's Peeta, it's the smell I want.

"P-p-p-p-p-" I've never really been speechless. I've always had something to say, something to comment on. At least some action to express my thoughts and feelings. But right now, I have nothing to say. Except for this:

"It hurts."

"Shh, sh. It's okay. It's okay." I feel a piece of clothing yanked over my head. I look over to find that Cinna has given up his shirt to clothe me. He must of slipped it under the pretty wide crack that rests under the glass cells. Peeta has taken the shirt and let it slide over my head. I attempt to joke at this.

"Is my body that horrendous?" I ask. Cinna smiles slightly.

"Hideous... can you answer a question?" He asks. I turn my full attention him and furrow my brow. A question? Not about my torture, I hope. But, without Cinna there would be no Girl On Fire, so I guess I owe him this one. For the rebellion. Not for Peeta.

"Yes?"

"Ramona, my sister, your stylist, yeah. Do you remember what her final words were?" He asks. I puzzle about how this has any connection to our situation at hand, but something about Portia's expression says to drop it. So I do.

"'Unfortunately, none of us do.' I don't know what it means. But it was something along those lines." I reply. Cinna nods and smiles a little. he mutters something alone the lines of 'I missed my chance' then returns to his slumber against the wall. Portia silently thanks me.

Suddenly there is a wave of drowsiness and I feel like sleeping. Peeta leans down to give me a kiss, but I shrink away. In fact, I slip from his arms. One of the reasons being that I'm still mad about the whole Katniss situation. Another reason being that I just went through something with lips that I don't want to ever experience again. But he leaves me be, and I curl up on the cold concrete floor.

This is going to be a long few weeks.

**I hated this chapter. Not because I don't think it's good, it's actually great if you ask me, but because the... thing that the guy did to Ithalia. I mean, I've grown attached to the girl and to write something like that... ~sigh~ It's all a part of the plot line.**

**Okay guys, poll times. Does she fall in love with and marry Gale, or does she fall in love with (and I'd have to keep him alive for this) and marry Cinna?**

**Also, someone asked about the dates at the end of the chapters. That's just to tell you when I've written them so that you can get off my case about not posting. For example, if I write a chapter one 10.4.13, but I don't post until 11.1.13. That way you guys know I wrote it, I just forgot to post.**

**It's to help with my amnesia, for those who still don't get it.**

**Alright, peace.**

**11/27/13**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Thank you, litteangel for following. The rest of you guys... c'mon. Please? I'll beg. Any who, onward and on forth. One review on your story for whoever gets the RENT references in the Prologue and in this one. **

When they come to drag me away the next time, they do something that makes me want to spill secrets. Our green eyes meet, and he runs a hand through his dark curly locks. I try and convince myself that he's not real, that they didn't capture his key features. Like how his mouth was always twisted in a smirk, or how his eyes always shone and laughed. Or maybe the trademark scar that peeked just below his t-shirt, from when he went in to save Ferna from the fire.

"Niko." I whisper his name. It's like chocolate on my lips, sweet and soothing. It's a name that I've been raised to feel protected around, to feel loved around.

"Hey there, Lil' Tike." It has always been his nickname for me. Lil' Tike. Even we were little, he was only two years older than me. But I had always been his Lil' Tike. _He's not real,_ I try to implant in my rampant imagination_, He's a man with make-up. This is not my Niko. _

"Are they forcing you into this?" I ask gently. Of course, my mind never listens to my heart. Of course he's real, he's too real. If it was make-up, then they have damn good make-up artists.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know anymore, Lil' Tike. I'm doing this for Ferry, and you should too. Tell me," he kneels down to my level in the room. As we talk, men enter and dump buckets of water on the floor. I vaguely wonder why. "What the rebels are up to. They'll let you free, Lil' Tike."

"No. I'm... Niko, I love you. I do. But if you're on their side, I can't tell you anything." I want to believe he is just a rebel spy, being forced into this. Or that he really is just a man in a costume. But he is too real, to be a man in a costume.

His hand making contact with my face is what snaps me out of my reverie. Tears spring into my eyes, and I am almost instantly broken down. But I bite my tongue and look at my brother with hate I didn't know I could possess.

"You're so stupid! You always have been an idiot! You retard! I've done things for you that no man would ever do, and you refuse to tell me one thing! You idiot!" He rages. That's what convinces me, if only mildly. My brother was always the calm one. Whenever I got in trouble, or whenever I sassed him or did something he didn't like, he would just calmly send me out. He would never get angry in front of me.

"It's all your fault you know! That mom and dad died? It's your fault. Had you not gone out that night, not left mom, who was sick, alone. And not left dad to cook. They would be alive, but, lil' tike," he pauses. He stops his rage to kneel down to me again. "You can pay for that." He whispers.

"Niko!" I scream. My brother pays no attention to my screaming though, and simply steps out of the room. I look over at the glass window that rests in the room. Niko speaks to another peacekeeper, who types in something on a keypad. Then he turns to my brother and nods. Niko pulls a lever, and at first nothing happens. Then there is buzzing sound, like something starting up. And then the pain.

It's white hot, and searing. White spots dance behind my eyelids. The voltage that they're delivering the electricity is enough to kill a small child, but not an adult woman. But it's enough to cause said woman pain that one couldn't imagine. Every time I touch my teeth together, another pain sears through my jaw. So I let out a barbaric guttural cry. I try and stand, but I am knocked back down by the touch of the water. I had been previously sitting on a cot, but now that I touch the water, the pain triples.

"Niii-kooo!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the electricity stops, and I am left a twitchy mess on the floor. The smell of burning hair causes me to reach up and touch my hair. The ends have been seared off and charred, and when I look at my skin, pink and black pieces hang off. I feel like throwing up.

The door opens. I look up and meet another mans eyes. Not Niko's, but our Presidents.

"H-h-h-h-hello M-m-m-m-m-Mr. P-p-p-p-p-president." I stutter, the electric shock still coursing through my veins. The president smiles darkly at me, and even touches my face. He rips off a piece of hanging flesh and I yelp.

"You used to be so pretty, dear." He whispers, caressing my face. I shrink away at his touch, remaining defiant. He chuckles and now Niko steps in, grinning from ear to ear. I have never felt a greater hate for my brother. Niko lifts me up, supporting my twitching frame with his arm.

"Look at 'er boss. Maybe now, she'll answer us." he says. The President nods.

"Indeed she may. Do you want to tell us now? Your electrocution went well."

"Go to hell." I snap. The back of our glorious President's hand meets my cheek. I push off of Niko and lean against the wall, panting.

"You won't win. You and your precious Capitol will fall... and I'll do everything in my might to make sure it happens." I whisper. The President rolls his blue eyes, and steps closer to me. The smell of blood and perfumed roses fills my nostrils and I cough. What an awful stench.

"That's what you think. Get her out of my sight, I'm done talking to her." He calls. Peacekeepers rush the room, and grab my arms. When I look back, the President wraps his arms around Niko and laughs.

* * *

I barely sleep. But honestly, does anyone sleep in this prison. They take Peeta three times during the day, and each time he comes back looking paler and more and more far gone. But each and every time we hold each other, and try and comfort each other. Until they take him again. They only use me once a day, every day, but each time it's a new horror. Sometimes, it's images of Ferna being tortured. I know they aren't real, from the way their movements are mechanical. But her screams are real, forget what Beetee and Johanna and Finnick say. They're too real.

Other times it's every day things. Beating, Whips, Electrocutions, Drowning, that other thing that I vow never to say the name of again. And sometimes they just force me to watch the other prisoners. Everyone has someone to scream for, though. Except for me and Johanna. It would be to dangerous to scream for Peeta, just as it would be too dangerous for Jo to scream for Finnick.

But Effie calls for Haymitch.

Portia calls for Cinna, Cinna calls for Portia.

Annie calls for Finnick.

Peeta screams for Katniss.

I just scream, most of the time. Johanna and I, we talk under the glass. I manage to talk to everyone. Especially Annie. They never physically touch, they just play mind Games. They pull the Niko trick with her, except using Finnick. They have him (who is not the real him, I assure her. The real Finnick is in 13) scream at her, call her names, insist that he doesn't and never will love her. It drives Annie to breaking point that if, without me and Peeta, she would have dove off of a long time.

In the end, we all play the waiting Game. It's not until one day, that they bring in a television. Earlier that day, they had taken Portia out.

"This is to all the rebels," sacks rest on five people's head. A peacekeeper stands behind each person. "And to Capitol residents. For them to know that any caught or found rebel spy will be executed. Reveal them." The president orders. The sacks are ripped off.

Ramona. _So they didn't kill her. At least, not yet. **(A/N: FOR THOSE CONFUSED, RAMONA WAS KNOCKED OUT, BUT THALIA THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD)**_

Portia.

Bailleav.

Cordell.

Nano.

The last three were on Peeta's prep team. Inside, I want to believe Nano deserved it. He bought me countless times. But now knowing that they were rebels... I can't bring myself to it.

"Alright. Firing Squad, about face!" A general shouts. I watch with wide-eyes. Then I turn away. Five simultaneous gun shots fire. I turn away just in time to see the pavement splattered with blood. I turn my head. Peeta is silently crying. Cinna is taking this much worse. He throws himself against the screen, knocking it off the cart and smashing it. Effie wails loudly, screaming for Portia. Cinna screams for both of them.

"Cinna! Cinna!" I shout, pressing my hands against the glass. He turns, and I grimace. Tears leave clean streaks on his otherwise grimy face. He is hidiously beautiful, in this moment. He crawls to me, and presses his hands against the glass.

I can't begin to explain the history I had with this man. I met him on my first day in the Capitol. He had been a reporter. He asked to interview me, really quickly before I went and met Ramona. He had been sweet, and charming. I had been drawn to him. But at the time, both of us were married. And although it was frowned upon, he would get passes and sneak up to see me during my nights in the Capitol. When I won, he was overjoyed. I soon became friend with Portia, and I stopped betraying her. Except for those nights that he bought me. It was the only way I would see him, and we enjoyed our time spent together. Our affair started up again. By then. Feryn had died in the Games and although mourning, I was no longer married. Point is, since we've met, we've been sneaking around. But I fell in love with Peeta and he was married to Portia. We knew that we didn't love each other, just enjoyed the others company. Eventually, our affairs ended.

"Cinna, she's okay. She's happier now." I say. He sniffles and looks at me.

"I never apologized for hurting her. I never did." He whispers. I wish I could hold him, tell him that I'm here.

Instead I just stare at him. That's all I can do until the Rebels save us. _If_ they save us.

**Again, one review on your story if you caught the RENT reference. Also, I chose Cinna. And if you're confused:**

**She was married to a man named Feryn. He went into the Games with her and died.**

**Cinna was her affair before she met Peeta. They ARE NOT IN LOVE YET. I REPEAT, NOT YET. **

**When she befriended Portia, she tried to stop their affairs, but he kept buying her so they never ended. **

**When she met Peeta, she tried to stop again. Cinna agreed to stop for the sake of Portia. And she hoped to maybe win Peeta's heart.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN. THE SHOW GOES ON. First off, what are you expecting next chapter? Which torture do you want to see, and with who? Until my fellow Hunger Games friends.**


End file.
